


In the Rain

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, teen and up for potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When he woke up the morning after with a sore neck and drool on his desk, only two things came to his mind.<br/>First, he was late for work.<br/>Second, he had drawn Kuroo Tetsurou, a person he hadn't seen or heard about for over a decade, as his main character's love interest."</p><p>KuroTsuki Week 2016: Day 4 - Work AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution for the KRTK Week! :D  
> Hope you enjoy it~

_"A faint clap of thunder_

_Clouded skies_

_Perhaps rain comes_

_If so, will you stay here with me?"_

**(Garden of Words)**

 

The sound of the rain tapping on his bedroom window made him feel calmer.

As the rain poured, Tsukishima's shoulders finally relaxed, and the pressure finally left his body as he stared at the white digital canvas in front of him which would soon be filled with lines, colors, and speech bubbles.

He had been working on his very first web comic for about two months now, and was proud to say that he had a reasonable amount of readers. The comic told the story of a girl, completely different from him in appearance but with an identical personality - something he only realized when his best friend Yamaguchi pointed it out - who liked being alone and living secluded from the outside world.

Just as he started not knowing how to move on with the story, his readers started requesting a love interest for the main character. And there he was, at 1:40 am on a Friday night, listening to the rain and trying to come up with a new character.

The tea he drank earlier had made him feel sleepy, but he still held the pen in place over the bright screen of his tablet and concentrated. 

The main character was a quiet, cold, introverted bookworm who loved staying inside and hated dealing with people. So, naturally, her love interest had to be talkative, kind, warm, and outgoing.

Did he even know anyone like that? Yamaguchi was warm and kind, but he was too shy. His coworkers at the bookshop were outgoing and talkative as hell, but were the biggest assholes he'd ever met. Maybe someone from high school?

Before he knew it, the drowsiness he had been feeling took over, making his hand move on its own accord, and soon he was drawing spiky black hair and heavy-lidded golden eyes that reminded him of volleyball days. 

 

 

 

When he woke up the morning after with a sore neck and drool on his desk, only two things came to his mind.

First, he was late for work.

Second, he had drawn Kuroo Tetsurou, a person he hadn't seen or heard about for over a decade, as his main character's love interest.

He didn't know which one concerned him the most, but he didn't have much time to think about it as he rushed to get dressed and leave the apartment as soon as possible.

When he was on his way, it started raining once again. By the time he got to the bookshop, the light downpour had already turned into a full storm.

Thankfully, he was the only one who worked on the Saturday shift, and a storm meant almost no business. He could just sit back until closing time reading a book and not having to deal with people asking where they could find a copy of 'Fifty Shades of Gray'.

 

 

 

He was halfway through 'The Hobbit' when he heard the shop keeper's bell chime.

He was also about to mutter "welcome to Nobuyuki & Kouki Books" like he always did whenever a new customer walked in, but the sight in front of him made his heart race and almost made him drop the book in his hands.

The same heavy-lidded golden eyes he had drawn the night before during his sleepy daze were now staring at him in surprise.

"Oho?" Kuroo's surprised expression was soon replaced by a smug one, "Tsukki! Nice to see you again!"

For some reason, Tsukishima couldn't speak. It had nothing to do with the way Kuroo's soaked shirt stuck to his muscular torso and arms, and it had nothing to do with how attractive Kuroo looked with his hair wet, down and slicked back. It also had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that the smirk on his face was the same that had made Tsukishima's legs tremble when he was fifteen. 

"Don't stare at me like that! I know you're surprised to see me, but at least say something!" Kuroo's pout didn't help Tsukishima at all

Pulling himself together, he quickly changed his expression to the usual stoic one, and spoke trying to sound as indifferent as possible. "You're soaked. You're going to wet the entire floor. Don't move, I'll get you a towel."

As he made his way to the employee's bathroom, he heard Kuroo sighing and mumbling something about how Tsukishima was still so mean, even though they were not in high school anymore.

"Here." he quickly returned with a towel in hands and tossed it to the other man, "It's... uh... nice to see you again too, I guess."

"Oh, Tsukki, so you _do_ care!"

"Shut up. If you're not here to buy anything, I'm kicking you out."

"Stingy."

He came home that night with his heart still racing and Kuroo's number saved on his phone.

 

 

 

**[3:05 am] Kuroo**

tsukki

**[3:06 am] Kuroo**

tsukki

**[3:07 am] Kuroo**

tsukki

**[3:08 am] Kuroo**

are lobsters mermaids to scorpions?

**[3:08 am] Tsukishima**

Kuroo-san, it’s three in the morning

**[3:08 am] Kuroo**

yeah but are they?

**[3:09 am] Tsukishima**

I’m going to block you

**[3:09 am] Kuroo**

r00d

 

 

 

Sunday was frustrating.

Two days was all the time he had to update the comic, yet all he was able to do was come up with a name for the new character – ‘Haru’, to contrast with the protagonist’s ‘Amaya’. Every time he attempted to draw a new face for Haru, he ended up drawing Kuroo again.

When the number of identical sketches of Kuroo’s face reached thirty, he decided to give up trying.

_It’s just a dumb comic on the internet. It’s not like he will ever find out if I use him as a character. And I’m not even using him, just his physical appearance._

“Why does your new character look an awful lot like Kuroo-san?” a voice from behind him almost made him fall off the chair

“Fuck, Yamaguchi! Just because you have the apartment keys it doesn’t mean you can come in unannounced like that!” he quickly covered the tablet screen with his hands

“Sorry, Tsukki!” his freckled friend smiled, not looking apologetic at all, “I didn’t know you still had a crush on him. I mean, it’s been years since-“

“I never had a crush on him!”

“Sure, whatever you say. But why is he-“

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I literally just saw-“

“No, you didn’t.”

His friend gave up arguing with a sigh and held up a plastic bag, “I brought dinner.”

 

 

 

To his luck, four months passed and Kuroo was still oblivious to Tsukishima’s web comic. They hung out sometimes, but it was mostly just texting.

Tsukishima didn’t know when he started to look forward to receiving Kuroo’s good morning and good night texts, and didn’t know when he started trading reading when there were no customers in the book shop to texting him.

After staring at his phone for ten minutes waiting for a reply on a Monday afternoon, his day off, he decided that it was probably just boredom. He had just updated the comic again, so he had the time to go out for a walk in an attempt to remove Kuroo and his dumb text messages from his mind.

His luck had to end at some point, though, so when he was far enough from his apartment, it started raining. Hard.

Without thinking, he entered a small nearby flower shop to shelter himself from the rain.

His luck _really_ had to end at some point because, when he looked in the cashier’s direction, he saw Kuroo smirking at him.

“Looks like the tables have turned.” the black haired man chuckled

“Shut up.”

“No need to pout like that, I’ll get you a towel.”

“I don’t pout.”

Kuroo just laughed and crouched down to grab a towel behind the counter, handing it over to Tsukishima, who was mentally slapping himself for thinking the other man looked nice wearing an apron.

“So, what brings you here? Fate? Destiny?” Kuroo leaned on his elbows, his smirk never leaving his face

“Rain.” Tsukishima finished drying himself off quickly and threw the wet towel on Kuroo’s face, “And stop quoting Disney movies, you creep. You’re not Rapunzel.”

“Hey, I can still dream, right?” he grinned, and Tsukishima had trouble hiding his smile

 

 

 

Tsukishima had planned to leave as soon as the rain stopped, but before he knew it, the sun was setting and the storm was as strong as ever.

“Shit, I have to lock up now.” Kuroo looked out the window and sighed

“Well, pray for my soul, because my apartment is five blocks away and my glasses don’t have windshield wipers on them.”

“My place is just around the corner, you can come over if you want.”

He wanted to say no. He wanted to stay as far away as possible from the person who made his pulse quicken for no reason. But he also didn’t want to die trying to get home.

“Thanks.” was the only thing that came out of his mouth

 

 

 

Kuroo shut the lights and locked the door on their way out. They were still under the awning when he grabbed Tsukishima’s hand, and before the blond could complain, he started sprinting towards his apartment.

They quickly reached Kuroo’s building and made their way to the elevator, completely soaked. Kuroo pretended not to notice that their fingers were still interlocked and that the tips of Tsukishima’s ears were bright red.

Unfortunately, he had to pull his hand away to search for his keys and unlock the door.

“You can sit down if you want, make yourself at home. I’ll grab you a towel for the second time today.”

“Sorry for intruding.” Tsukishima muttered quietly and sat down on a chair by the kitchen counter that divided the kitchen and the living room as Kuroo made his way to the bathroom

After drying himself, he went back to where Tsukishima was with a towel in hands.

“Here, let me.” he took the chance to remove Tsukishima’s glasses and dry his hair

“Thanks.” to Kuroo’s surprise, the other man didn’t even try to stop him

He noticed how good Tsukishima looked without his glasses – not that he didn’t look good with them on. His brown eyes were closed, and there were a few raindrops falling from his lashes to his cheeks.

“Beautiful.” Kuroo didn’t realize he had said it out loud until Tsukishima’s eyes opened

“What did you say?”

“Uh… nothing.” their faces were only centimeters apart and Kuroo could feel his blood rushing to his cheeks

They stared at each other for a while, Kuroo’s hands still holding the towel on Tsukishima’s hair, until a cellphone buzzed.

Kuroo looked away and stepped back as Tsukishima reached for his cellphone in his pocket. He refused to admit, but his chest tightened a little when he the blond smiled at the text.

_Who are you texting?_

“You look happy.” he teased

“Ah, yes, it’s just that the comic has been receiving some really good reviews, and-“ Tsukishima stopped talking midsentence and looked at Kuroo with wide eyes, “Uh, n-nevermind…”

“Comic?” he tilted his head in confusion, “You’re drawing a comic? That’s cool, can I see it?”

“No.”

“Why do you look like you just made a mistake?” he felt a smirk starting to form on his face, “Is there something in that comic I’m not allowed to see?”

Tsukishima’s entire face was red as he stuttered, “N-no.”

“Tsukki~” he stepped closer, “What’s the name of the comic?”

Tsukishima didn’t reply, and his gaze fell to the floor.

“Fine.” Kuroo sighed, feigning defeat, “If you won’t tell me, I know who will.”

He reached out for his own cellphone and started dialing, laughing at the expression on Tsukishima’s face.

“Hey, Yamaguchi! How’s it going?”

He never thought he would live to see the day when Tsukishima would look like a deer in headlights, but there he was.

“So, Tsukki told me all about his comic, but I forgot the name. I know that if I ask him he’ll get upset, so can you please help me out?”

Tsukishima got up from the chair and tried to reach for the cellphone, but Kuroo grabbed both of his wrists with his free hand. It was hard not to laugh when the blond glared at him and yelled a mix of ‘you filthy liar’ and ‘Yamaguchi, don’t do it’.

“Huh? No, that’s not Tsukki yelling, it’s Bokuto. Yeah, we’re still friends. So, the name of the comic is ‘In the Rain’? Thanks, buddy. It was nice talking to you, see you around! Bye!”

Letting go of Tsukishima’s wrists, he hung up the phone and chuckled. He was about to say something, but the younger man looked like he was about to pass out.

“Eh?! Tsukki, are you alr-“

“I have to go.” that was all the warning Tsukishima gave before running out of the apartment

 

 

 

**[2:03 am] Kuroo**

i finished reading it

**[2:04 am] Kuroo**

you drew me hotter than i actually am, i should thank you for that

**[2:05 am] Kuroo**

and haru is a nice name, though i prefer tetsurou

**[2:06 am] Kuroo**

the protagonist reminds me of you, she’s stubborn and cold and hates people

**[2:07 am] Kuroo**

_[draft]_ but she likes haru… is that how you feel about me? _[draft deleted]_

**[2:08 am] Kuroo**

_[draft]_ i like you too, you know _[draft deleted]_

**[2:09 am] Kuroo**

_[draft]_ please say something _[draft deleted]_

**[2:10 am] Kuroo**

good night, moonshine

 

 

 

**[2:38 am] Tsukishima**

_[draft]_ Good night. _[draft deleted]_

 

After two weeks of not getting out of the house, Tsukishima eventually had to leave for work so he wouldn’t be fired.

Much to his relief, it was raining. Walking under his umbrella was enough to calm him from the crippling anxiety and the embarrassment that took over him the day Kuroo found out about the web comic.

Listening to the sound of the rain hitting the pavement was what stopped him from thinking things like ‘what if he gets the wrong idea?’ and ‘It’s not even a ‘wrong idea’. I actually like him. What if he thinks I’m a creep?’.

Without realizing, he let his eyes slip closed for a minute, and ended up with his ass on the ground, his umbrella nowhere to be seen, and a stranger on top of him.

“Shit, sorr-… Tsukki?!”

_Oh, no._

“Uh… Hey there, Kuroo-san.”

They quickly got up, and Kuroo picked Tsukishima’s umbrella from the ground, handing it to him and standing under it as well.

“Where are you off to?” his kind smile made Tsukishima’s stomach turn

“Work.” he replied quietly

Their proximity allowed Tsukishima to smell the faint scent of Kuroo’s cologne, making his heart race.

“We’re going in the same direction, then. Mind if I walk you there?”

The younger man opened his mouth to protest, but Kuroo was already pulling him by the hand. They walked in silence for a while, before Kuroo spoke again.

“I really liked the comic.”

“Shut up.”

“I especially liked that Haru guy. He’s really handsome.”

“Shut. Up.”

“You know, if you’re not going to give me any explanations, I’m going to have to assume that you drew Haru with my face because you like me.”

“ _Shut up!_ ” Tsukishima pulled his hand away from Kuroo’s, stopping on his tracks and finally turning his head to face him, “I bet this is fucking hilarious to you. _Oh, look, that idiot with glasses likes me so much, he put me in his stupid comic_. _Better take this opportunity to fuck with him._ I bet this is what you’re thinking. Well, stop it!”

The amused smile on Kuroo’s face only made Tsukishima’s blood boil. He started walking again, but the other man held him by the wrist.

“You make it really hard for me to say I like you too when you yell at me and walk away like that.”

“Let go. Stop fucking around.”

“I’m not fucking around. I like you, Kei.”

Tsukishima’s eyes widened and he turned around to face Kuroo, who still held him by the wrist. The black haired man stepped closer until their noses were almost touching.

“If I were just fucking around, I wouldn’t do this.” Kuroo whispered and closed the distance between them

Kuroo’s lips were warm and soft against his. He slowly closed his eyes, letting go of the umbrella so he could wrap his arms around the other man’s shoulders, paying no mind to the pouring rain that soaked them.

 

 

 

He woke up with the sunlight shining on his face.

Beside him, Kuroo stirred and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer.

“G’morning, moonshine.”

“Good morning.” he pressed a sleepy kiss to Kuroo’s temple

“The sun is out today.”

“Ugh.”

“Want to stay inside all day doing nothing?”

“Absolutely.”

 

 

“ _A faint clap of thunder_

_Even if rain comes not_

_I will stay here_

_Together with you.”_

**(Garden of Words)**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing KuroTsuki, so I hope you liked it!
> 
> Also: the name Haru means 'spring' and 'clear weather', whilst the name Amaya means 'night rain'
> 
> Happy 4th of July for any american readers!
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr: matsuokasharkboy.tumblr.com <3


End file.
